Dragon Curse
by Bloodwolf1994
Summary: a quick one shot that I did cuz i was bored. Basicly ranma gets turned into a dragon an him and akane are trying to find a way to turn him back. Its not a full story, just a fluffy tidbit if you like it I may and more and the rating will go up...
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Curse

By: Dara Wulf

The soft ground shifted slightly under his paws as he dropped into a crouch. His long white fangs gleamed brightly in the pale moonlight as his deep blue eyes locked on his target like gun sights. Ever so slightly he leaned forward, the thick muscles beneath his black and blue stripped skin twitched with anticipation. The pale opal colored scales on his chest scrapped against the ground. He let out a low grural growl then pounced on his unsuspecting prey, a young teenage girl with short blue black hair and big brown eyes. She let out a startled yelp as the dragon like beast landed on top of her, his fangs poised over her neck.

"Get off me Ranma it's not funny." She said as she shoved against the beast's heavily armored chest. Ranma moved his head back with a low growl before jumping of and doing a tail chasing twirl. He stopped and allowed his fur tipped tail to lie over his nose in an adorable manor. The pupils in his eyes widened, giving him an innocent appearance. She stood up and shook her head. "Really Ranma, if there was a world record for the worst luck in history you'd have it."

He let out a low dragon chuckle. _And we'd have money so we wouldn't be running around this mountain trying to find something that doesn't exist._ He sobered up instantly. He stood and wandered over to a large tree before jumping up into its branches. His tail fell over the side of it and his eyes glowed in the darkness. _What I don't understand is why you came out on this wild goose chase with me…_He trailed off as Akane started to shake her head. _What?_ He barked into her head.

"I told you why I was coming. You're an idiot with no social skills that'll end up getting smited for trying to pick a fight." She began to lay out her sleeping bag under the tree Ranma was in.

_Stupid uncute tomboy._ He growled. Time passed with no answer and Ranma looked down only to find her curled up and fast asleep. He let out a sigh then crawled down the tree to her side. _Really Kane, you're going to freeze out here. _He lay next to her and wrapped his body around her's. _You should have stayed home where it was safe._

"But then I'd worry about you," she whispered. Ranma flinched, ready for her mallet, but she snuggled closer. "I know you're a great martial artist, but you're in a form you know little about and you could get hurt…" She trailed off as her eyes began to slide shut.

Ranma pressed his muzzle into her neck and let out a sound that was a cross between a purr and a growl. _You're always putting yourself in danger for me…_

"I know," she yawned "but if I didn't who else would?" she dropped off to sleep in the next instant and left Ranma lying next to her thinking about her comment. What she said was true. His father would never risk his life for him. Nor would any of his friends or other fiancés…well, maybe Ukyo. But she would go to the extent that Akane would. He spent the night wondering just what it all meant and how he felt about it…

AN~a quick story to make sure I didn't forget the basics of story writing. If you want it continued I need to get at least ten reviews. If you're fine with it the way it is, then don't worry about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN~ Well, its been awhile hasn't it. I haven't really felt like writting...at least not until recently. I started writting a big story and needed a bit of a break from the first chapter so my muse can get back in working order, going through my old files I found the first smidget of this story. I still rather liked it and decided to continue with it. My appologies if my updates are a bit more sparatic with this one thant the bigger one I'm working on. Any way I hope you enjoy and thank you all for the amazing reviews XD

Ranma's eyes opened slowly as the sun peaked over the horizon. He slowly unwrapped his body from Akane's then backed away from her. His eyes locked on her snoozing form as though she where a wild cat two seconds from clawing his face off. Which was quiet possible with the sleeping tomboy...though he realized she'd probably prefer to beat him over the head with her mallet.

Which remined him of how the two came to be in their current situation.

It had been just another normal day in the Nermia ward of Tokyo...or rather at least to him. After all normal people didn't have to deal with someone popping up every few weeks screaming "Prepare to die Ranma!" or deal with chinese Amazons especially one set on marrying him and ready to do any underhanded trick to get him to agree...most which caused the young man an extreme amount of pain Via Akane's mallet that she always seemed to have convienantly on hand.

Instead of exploring the ocean scientists should be exploring the wonders of hammer space...though it seemed only pissed off tomboys could acess it.

Anyhow, on this day Ranma had given Ryoga a thrashing and narrowly escaped one from Akane for being a "Pervert". Truely he'd have been more then happy if a nearly naked Shampoo hadn't jumped him and tried to kiss him. In all honesty while he'd admit that the girl was cute she was simply well...too much.

After that fiasco he'd ended up at Uchans where things ended up on a much better note, that being that he'd got free food and no one tried to beat him with a mallet. U-chan's company wasn't too bad either. He honestly enjoyed hanging out with the girl but...wasn't all too intrested in her in anyother way then as a friend. a fact that he noticed she hadn't quite picked up yet. Not wanting to hurt her feelings or make a promise and have her take it the wrong way, he left shortly after his meal was finished.

He'd then wandered around town, switching into his female form to sucker some poor guys into buying him icecream. Not long after that was done he'd changed back and continued to proceed to find something to entertain himself with.

What had happened next had taken him by surprise. A group of kids where huddled around something that was making a terrible sound, something between a babies wailing and the grinding of machine gears. It hadn't been hard to shoo the kids away. He was then left staring into the face of something that kind of looked like a pig covered in scales. The metalic blue disks shimmered in the afternoon light and Ranma reached down a hand and patted its head. The little creature stopped wailing and stared at him its eyes glowing. Seeing no harm in it he scooped it up and carried it home, allowing it to snooze contently in his arms.

Upon reaching home he was instantly jumped by his father...who he'd easily knocked in the pond before continueing to his room. There he worked on an assignment due the next day while the creature chewed on his father's pillow.

Dinner came and went. When it was time to turn in for then night Ranma heard an interesting series of crashes and a sharp "bwee". He brushed it off until a look around the room showed his new pet was gone. slightly conserned he fallowed the noises to find the creature chasing ryoga around, Akane was chasing after both of them trying to seperate them. She finally managed to hit something with her mallet but it was none other than her adored pet P-chan.

Ranma had to choke back a laugh, though he only had to hold it in for a few seconds before a dark shadow moved infront of akane's window. Startled by it he pushed her behind him. The little creature he got earlier started crying again. He went to make a move towards it only to see Akane's back wall get torn away. A large sleek muzzle poked its way into the room and the pig like creature charged at it. seeming happy to rub against the muzzle Ranma decided to take a better look at the beast that tore open the house as though it dbeen a wet paper bag.

What he saw next stoped him cold.

More of the beast slid into the room, though littl more of it then its head could fit in the small space. However that was more than enough to see what kind of creature it was. A dragon had its head in Akane's room.

Ranma was no stranger in dealing with dragons. After all he had helped a baby storm dragon. however something about this one made his hair stand on end. Especially when it turned to look at him. Its ice colored eyes swirled with a cold power and Ranma felt himself freeze. His muscles where locked in place as a pain started in his lower back. He could faintly hear the sounds of akane's scream and Ryoga's startled "Bwees", but he couldn't turn to look at them. By the time the pain got to Ranma's head he passed out.

A quick shake of his head brought him back to the present. His gaze drifted down to his ivory claws and he let out a dragon sigh. His tail curled around his talons as he lifted his head to watch Akane sleep. The sun was almost fully above the horizon by now and she'd be up soon. Then they'd have to continue the search for the tunnel that held the only cure a golden fruit capable of breaking any curse. Thankfully his father and the others had not been around to hear that little nugget from the old hag or else he'd have to fight them for it.

Fighting wasn't what he wanted to do right now, especially since he was in a completely different body.

Seeing his thoughts were going nowhere, or rather to no place he wanted to go, he dropped down content to watch akane sleep for atleast a few minutes more.


End file.
